With rapid development of global data communication, data communication load borne by networks such as 2G/3G (2nd-generation/3rd-generation, 2nd generation mobile communications technology/3rd generation mobile communications technology), LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) and the like is getting heavier and heavier.
Since a network construction process of WLAN (Wireless Local Area Networks, wireless local area networks) is simple and the cost is low, therefore, part of data on the networks such as the 2G/3G, the LTE and the like can be offloaded to the WLAN network for transmission, so as to decrease the load of the networks such as the 2G/3G, the LTE and the like.
During the implementation of the above network offloading process, after an RNC/BSC (Radio Network Controller/Base Station Controller, radio network controller/base station controller) performs data offloading for a terminal, a better QoS (Quality of Service, quality of service) service cannot be provided when the terminal performs data transmission using the WLAN, a user experience of the terminal is degraded.